1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for high temperature reaction process, and more particularly to a method for high temperature reaction process suitable for utilization in the treatment of a radiation-sensitive resin layer with a silicon compound or an amine compound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, in the production of semiconductor elements such as ICs and LSIs, so-called photolithography is adopted wherein a negative-type radiation-sensitive resin in which a bisazide compound is mixed into cyclized polyisoprene or cyclized polybutadiene, or a positive-type radiation-sensitive compound in which a quinone diazide compound is mixed into a novolak resin is applied as a resist to the surface of a substrate which is to be processed and is irradiated patternwise by the g-rays (436 nm wavelength) or i-rays (365 nm wavelength) from a mercury lamp, and developed by a developing solution.
However, in recent years LSIs have become even more miniaturized, and the minimum dimension of the circuit patterns to be formed on the substrate is in the region of at 1 .mu.m or less. With dimensions in this area, even if the photolithography method is used, especially in the case where a topographic substrate having a stepping structure is used, the drawback arises that adequate resolution cannot be obtained because of the effect of the reflection of the light during irradiation and the shallow focus depth of the irradiation system.
In order to solve this type of problem, in the European Patent Laid-open No. 184567 and the U.S. Pat. No. 4613398, methods are proposed wherein after exposure of a circuit pattern by using the g- or i-rays of a mercury lamp or deep ultraviolet rays in the same way as in the conventional photolithography, selective silylation of a radiated or an irradiated section by treatment with a silicon compound, for example, is performed, followed by development by means of an isotropic etching using plasma.